challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Smith
No one knows their true mettle until it's been tested. This is ours. Whether we pass or fail is entirely up to us. I can't tell you what to do, but I know where I'll be tonight. Remember, the lies we tell ourselves to survive seldom bring to peace to our souls. Appearance Emma has the girl next door look. She can turn into the hard, unfeeling cop when she has to, but all in all she usually holds a very open and kind face. As said above, she's willowy but with curves, but Sable also explained it as being reminded of a mountain lion the pair saw while hunting one year, lean and muscled. Basically Emma's like every other Idaho country girl, nondescript but worth a second look. Her best feature is her soul, and it usually shines through, drawing most of the attention she's ever gained. Clothing Emma tends to stick to her worn jeans and button up tops that she grew up wearing, she also wears a pair of worn hiking boots these days that rarely leave her feet, even when she's sleeping. As far as pretties go, she only has a set of Catholic Prayer Beads that hang from her belt right next to her gun holster, and a set of old fashioned wedding rings on a chain around her neck (mother and fathers). Inventory *Double Barreled Shot-Gun *Gen4 Glock *Compact Bow *Hunting Knife *Skinning Knives Personality Emma is the complete opposite of her best friend. She's diplomatic, she can smooth just about any ruffled feather, and she can be understanding when she needs to. This doesn't mean she's a pushover. She grew up the daughter of the town drunk (mother) and hermit (father). She knows how to hunt, fish, and trap – this was the reason her and Sable connected when Sable came to town actually. She can also hold her own in a down and dirty street fight and doesn't mind yanking a bit of hair out or bashing someone's head into a wall if she feels it necessary. She only resorts to violence when she has to though. She also easily keeps up with Sable because each of her extra-curricular activities Emma joined in with. Skills *She's a hunter, born and raised in the woods of Idaho shooting deer, elk, and bear. *She's cool headed in an emergency – she was a cop, and a damn good one too. *She can also sew up most injuries having to learn how from when she was hunting and they were too far from any hospitals to reach one in time. *She's strong, before she was a cop she was a ranch hand and forced to lift heavy bales of hay and toss around, as well as yanking dead deer and elk out of the woods and to the truck helped. Background Growing up she tended to avoid the popular areas of town, leading to her spending the majority of her time in the woods, away from every one, and giving her an expert knowledge in all things to do with the woods. To learn even more about her habitat, she read up on all the books she could find to do with nature, roots and edible plants, poisonous berries, and on and on and on. When her father actually came back to town for something, he would sometimes take her out with him, leading to her being able to hunt with a bow and with a gun. A few months after celebrating her 15th birthday, she was celebrating her mother's funeral and the last days of her living in town until her father's death when she was 17. She still didn't actually move back into town until she turned 18, when decided she wanted to become a cop. She quickly went through the training and less than a year later she was back in her hometown and on the police force. A few months later she met Sable and they've been inseparable ever since. Relationships Relations: Her father died when she was 17 and her mother when she was 15. She has no brothers or sisters and no other family or friends other than Sable. Johanna Barker - The pair met when Emma was young and hit it off rather quickly. Ever since then if one's around, the other probably isn't far. Emma works as one half of Jo's conscience. Trivia *For most of her teenage years she lived in the woods. Gallery stars_and_stripes_by_emilysoto-d4drivy.jpg stars_and_stripes_by_emilysoto-d4e8960.jpg stars_and_stripes_by_emilysoto-d4dx5ju.jpg stars_and_stripes_by_emilysoto-d4eppr9.jpg stars_and_stripes_by_emilysoto-d4elfts.jpg